Pups and the Unicorn Journey
Summary Ace and Lani take their friends Alisha, Holly, Paradise and Triton to Axle City to meet Blaze, AJ, Roarian, Crusher, Glimmer and Pickle for the first time. All of them begin to bond wonderfully, and the pups are excited to take place in the Unicorn Migration to a long lost valley that is almost as amazing as the Great Forest. But, when the migration becomes the target in Stormy's eyes to get revenge on her sister, Blaze and the pups will have to give their all and travel through magical worlds to save the unicorns from going extinct! Story "Are we there yet?" Holly asked as Chase and Skye drove her, Ace, Lani, Paradise and her crush Triton down the road. Skye chuckled. "Not yet, dear. You have to be patient." They were going to Axle City for a few days and Blaze and AJ were gonna take the pups to the Great Forest. Alisha and her sister were Blaze's biggest fans, and Paradise and her brother Triton were excited to meet them and Roarian, the flying lion. "We're here!" Triton cheered as they stopped. Blaze and AJ ran up to them. "Ohh, I thought it would be ages before we saw you again!" Lani said, hugging AJ. Blaze laughed. "Same here." He noticed the four other pups. "You must be Triton, Paradise, Alisha, and Holly." "Oh, wow! He knows us!" Alisha said, bouncing up and down. Ace winked. "We may have mentioned you guys to them," he said. Chase licked his pups. "You guys be good," he instructed. "Your mother and I will call you before bedtime." Ace and Lani nodded. "Yes, Dad." Alisha was too excited for words. "I have so many questions I wanna ask, I don't know where to start!" "Me too!" Triton exclaimed, running up to them. Blaze and AJ laughed. "Come on, you can ask us your questions on the way," Blaze said as the six climbed on, with Chase and Skye waving to them. Blaze and AJ brought the pups to the forest, which was even more amazing than the last time that they had been there. Best of all, Roarian was there to greet them. Crusher and Pickle were there, too. Triton looked up at Roarian. "Whoaaaa..." "I know!" Holly squealed. "He's so cool, right?" Triton only nodded. Paradise was super excited. "I can't wait to start flying!" she exclaimed, bouncing around. "Can we go flying now?" she asked. Blaze nodded. "Sure thing, Paradise! But, we can't fly around long, though. Glimmer the unicorn has a surprise for us and we need to get there right away." The pups looked at one another, confused. Roarian then flapped his wings and rose into the air. "I'm actually warming up to this whole flying thing," Crusher whispered to Pickle and Blaze, who giggled. Roarian's sunstone then began to glow, and it sent magic to everyone, making them fly as well. "Whoaaa!!!" Triton exclaimed, looking down at the ground. "Whoo-hoo!" Holly said, doing a spin. Alisha couldn't believe what was happening. "We're flying! We're really flying!" For the next 10 minutes, they all had fun flying together. Then, it was time to go and meet Glimmer on the shores of the Rainbow Bay. Alisha was fascinated with the story of how Roarian became a real lion, and how Blaze and AJ went on their first adventure in the forest. Holly and Triton flew side by side, experiencing the 2nd magical experience in their relationship. Ace giggled, but inside knew he shouldn't since he was in a relationship himself. "So, uh... does anyone know what Rainbow Bay looks like?" "I'm guessing it's a bay like the one back home," Lani said to him, "but with rainbow water." She then spotted it. "Look, guys! It's down there!" Alisha got excited. "Last one down there has a rusty tailpipe!" she teased, diving down. Blaze giggled. "It's on!" The two raced each other and landed on the ground at the same time. "Oh, I'm gonna beat you next time," Alisha told Blaze, smiling. The Monster Machine racer laughed and patted her head. Glimmer trotted up to them as the others landed. "It is wonderful to see you again," she said, bowing her head to them. "You, too, Glimmer," Blaze replied. Paradise popped up between them. "Okay, enough suspense! What's the surprise?!" "I wanna know, too!" Triton said. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Series Category:Fanon Episodes